Many people have electronic tablet devices from multiple manufacturers that they use in their places of residence or buildings. There are typically limited options for people to store or hold their tablet devices under cabinets or shelves, such as those found in the kitchen or any other room of a building. Stands may typically be included in covers or cases for such devices. However such stands typically have limited ranges of adjustment, and typically require a somewhat flat surface upon which to set them.
Also, there are limited cradles available that have universal fit for multiple devices of differing sizes and from different manufacturers. A tablet cradle that allows for its use without requiring a unique case or attachment method for each specific tablet device is advantageous.